Louis' Secrets
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 added. Chapter 6 is short because it is 1:37am where I live. MUST HAVE 5 GOOD REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1: Louis's Secrets

Louis' Secret  
  
Summery: When Louis' parents get divorced, his dad starts drinking. Causing severe beatings on him.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Even Stevens, Not Me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Louis was in pain on Monday morning because of an beating he received from his father the night before. His dad hit him in the ribs that night. He didn't know why his dad started drinking. When he asked him this question his dad started hitting him and said, "That is my business, not yours."   
  
"DAD I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Louis yelled from his room.  
  
"OKAY"  
  
As Louis went down stairs he could smell the beer that his dad drank.  
  
"Oh, Lou, come hear for a second, I've got to tell you something."  
  
When Louis walked over to his dad he graded Louis neck and started choking him.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this you will be killed."  
  
3 minutes later, Louis Fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2: Why ain't Louis at School?

Louis' Secrets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
  
Back at their school, Louis' friends were worried. They thought if Louis was going to skip a day of school, he would've told them. So Tawny and Twitty decided to visit him after school.  
  
**********  
  
At 3:15 Twitty and Tawny both walked to Louis' house. 40 minutes later they arrived at his house.  
  
Tawny knocked twice. No answer.   
  
"Hello?" She yelled.   
  
"Looks like no one's home." Twitty said  
  
"No, Look at this Twitty, they forgot to lock the door."  
  
"Let's go in. Maybe we'll find Louis."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
So they both walked in. They both searched different areas of the house. Twitty searched the downstairs, Tawny searched the up stairs.  
  
When Tawny went into Louis' room, she could not believe what she saw. Louis was all bloody and he seamed life less.  
  
Twitty arrived in his doorway.  
  
"Did you find him yet?"  
  
"Twitty look at him. Somebody must have been abused him ."  
  
"Right. Tawny, you stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll call the police."  
  
"OK"  
  
Twitty left and she was alone with Louis.  
  
She hoped that he would live.  
  
Author notes: In this story, Ren, and Donny are out of state. Read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3 Tawny's Suprise

Louis' Secrets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
32 minutes later Twitty called the police. They said they needed some info on who done this to Louis because this had started more then 3 weeks ago. So Twitty had gone to get Tom because he new more about detective work then they did. So Tawny was alone with Louis. It had been 34 minutes since Louis moved.  
  
Then she heard a knocking on the door. She hoped that it was Twitty with Tom. But she was wrong. It was Mr. Stevens  
  
  
  
"Hi Tawny, are you here to see Louis?"  
  
"Yeah I've been here since school ended ." She said  
  
Then unexpectedly Mr. Stevens hit her across the face with his fist. He had knocked her out cold.  
  
Mr. Stevens picked her up and said, "Well, you'll never see Louis again. Because I killed him." 


	4. Chapter 4: Could it Be Steve Stevens?

Louis' Secrets  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
  
Tom and Twitty were walking to Louis' house when Twitty got an idea.  
  
"Hey Tom, do you think it was Louis' dad that did it to him because he only lives with his dad because of his parents divorce a few months ago."  
  
"Yeah, that could be."  
  
"Uh, Tom what if Louis' dad came home right know. I know it don't sound bad but, I told Tawny to keep an eye on Louis before I left."  
  
With that they both ran as fast as they could down the street, and when they turned the corner, they ran into Louis' sister, Ren Stevens  
  
"Twitty, Tom why were you running, is something wrong?" Ren asked.  
  
"Um, Yeah" Twitty said  
  
"After school me and Tawny went to Louis' house, and when we got there, we found him covered in blood. So I called the police but they wanted some more info. So I went to get Tom because he passed Detective Class when he was 5. So just a few minutes ago I guessed it could have been your dad that did it to him. I also remembered that I told Tawny to keep an eye on him incase something happened."  
  
"Come on then, lets go!" Ren yelled. Then all 3 of them started running as fast as they could. And they almost knocked down the gym teacher Coach Tugnut, who was coming out of a doughnut shop.  
  
"Oh, Great! Now I need another one!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
45 minutes later they arrived at Louis' house. They saw that there was no car in the garage so that was good.  
  
When Twitty opened the door, he found a horrible sight. Tawny was lying on the floor, covered in blood.   
  
" Twitty, call the hospital, Tom find Louis" Ren yelled.   
  
7 minutes later the cops arrived.  
  
"Hello, young lady, do you happen to know who did this to them?" The cop asked Ren.  
  
"I think It was my dad, Steve Stevens." Ren answered.  
  
************************************************  
  
14 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. They put Tawny and Louis in the same room. Ren wondered if she would ever see her brother again.   
  
End of Chapter 4 Please Read and Review 


	5. Chapter 5: The Good News

Louis' Secrets  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Author Notes: Alright, If I don't get at least 5 good reviews for this story, I'll dis-continue it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ren, Twitty, and Tom were in the Hospital Waiting Room. They were there because Louis and Tawny were assaulted by who they think was Louis' Father, Steve Stevens. Ren couldn't believe that her father could sink so low. She hasn't seen her father or Louis since the divorce. Then a doctor came over. She hoped that he had good news.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Jordan. I've been informed that the boy's neck is very loose and we are during surgery. The girl needs to have surgery because we think the attacker did the same thing to both of the children." Dr. Jordan said.  
  
"How long will the surgery take?" Twitty asked.  
  
"For Both I think about 4 hours each. We should finish at about 4:00am tomorrow morning. Your welcome to stay the night if you want."   
  
"Sure, that'll be great." Ren said  
  
Hours passed and still no word on Louis or Tawny. Tom had to leave because his mother had a meeting and she wanted him to come.   
  
So it was just Ren and Twitty. Twitty fell asleep but woke up an half-hour later saying that he had a bad dream that he learned that Mr. Stevens was tracking him and Ren. So to pass the time Twitty turned on UPN on the TV in the waiting room to watch WWE Smackdown, since it was a Thursday night. Ren was just doing homework. Occasionally, she took a glance at Twitty who was probably watching Smackdown just to reassure himself that everything was alright. There was something wrong with Twitty because at the end of the show the ring-collapsed and Twitty just said, "Wow." If Ren knew Twitty, he would probably go nuts if he saw it.  
  
"Ren Stevens, Alan Twitty," Dr. Jordan said coming from behind a door.   
  
" Everything went as we planed, Although we almost lost the boy. Everything's Okay. You could visit them now.  
  
End of Chapter 5. If anyone reading this doesn't watch WWE Smackdown, the match where the ring collapses was between Brock Lesnar and The Big Show for the WWE Championship. The match ended in a no-contest. 


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Tawny and Louis: Twi...

Louis' Secrets  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!  
  
When they arrived at the top floor of the building Twitty was nervous. He wondered how Louis and Tawny were. He also wanted to know who had done this to them.  
  
4 minutes later they arrived at Louis and Tawny's hospital room. Twitty had went in first. He looked at Tawny and Louis. They had cords hooked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Louis. Hey Tawny." Twitty said nervously. Hey, Louis, you should have seen Smackdown a few hours ago. The ring collapsed. After this whole thing is over, I want to find the person that done this to you and make them pay for what they did to you guys. You 2 are my only best friends. We've been friends since I moved here 10 years ago. You got me through all the tough times I had. I want to be friends with you guys forever."   
  
When Ren asked Twitty how they were, Twitty did not say anything. It looked like he was close to crying. So Ren gave Twitty a hug for comfort. She had never seen Twitty like this the whole time she new him. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Awakeing

Louis's Secrets  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author Notes: Does anything know where I can download the Even Stevens Theme Song in WAV formant?  
  
Back in the hospital, Louis was starting to stir.   
  
"Wh-Where am I?" he asked weekly. The room became clearer now and Louis noticed that he was in a hospital room. He looked around the room and noticed that Tawny was in the bed next to him. He became worried. The only thing he remembered was his father attacking him. Had his father done the same thing he did to him that he done to a Tawny?   
  
Then Tawny started to stir.  
  
"Tawny." Louis said quietly.  
  
"Lo-Louis? Is th-that you? The last thing I re-remember is a man hitting me. Then he started to choke me."  
  
"It's ok Tawny. It's me. Are you ok?" Louis asked  
  
"I think so. Wh-why are all these cords attached to me?"  
  
"I th-think they did surgery on us."  
  
Then a doctor came in.  
  
"Oh good your awake." The doctor said  
  
"Who a-are you?" Louis asked  
  
"I'm Dr. Jordan. A few hours ago we finished surgery on you. It was ok. although I hate to say it but we almost lost Louis."  
  
"Wh-What?" Tawny asked shocked  
  
"We saved him at the last minuet. You also had a few visitors"  
  
"Who?" Louis asked  
  
"Alan Twitty and Ren Stevens."   
  
The two were silent for a few minutes. Tawny couldn't remember anyone by the name of Alan Twitty or Ren Stevens.  
  
"Who?" Tawny asked.  
  
"I think Ren's is my sister but I can't remember anyone named Twitty." Louis said  
  
"You don't remember anything? You might have amnesia. A condition you have when you loose your memory." Dr. Jordan said "If you need anything, press the red button on the keypad.  
  
"Ok." They said  
  
20 minutes later Dr. Jordan arrived in the waiting room where Twitty and Ren were watching TV.  
  
"Well, I have some good news for you two." Dr. Jordan said to them.  
  
"What is it?" Twitty asked  
  
"Are they ok?" Ren asked  
  
"They just woke up. They might have amnesia because they couldn't remember anything. Louis said that he didn't remember you, Twitty but he remembered that Ren was his sister." Dr. Jordan said. And left.  
  
3 days later Tawny and Louis returned home. Ren told Louis to stay at Twany's house because she didn't want Louis to get hurt again. But little did she know that Mr. Stevens had a new target: Ren and Twitty.  
  
Read and Review 


End file.
